Big Brain Studio/Presentations
This is the list of Big Brain Presentations. Elaboration *16 November 2012: The first accouncement was Mario Kart 3D, you've seen a video with old good characters, as Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Mario and more. Then Mini Mario Toy has coming up in the video. The toy was sitting in a mini car. It's a new car. Sven (the presenter), says other names from other characters: Crazy Bowser, Toadsworth, Toadbert and more. The characters Toadbert, Kamek, Shadow Mario and Petey Piranha where new characters. The releasedate is 2013. Sven says that Mario Paint (tentative title) comes to Wii U. Then, whe've seen a few new pictures of Crazy Bowser. This character is 1 of the playable characters in Bowsers Life Story (tentative title). Crazy Bowser is also playable in Mario Kart 3D, by the way. The story from this game tells te story from Bowser, who meets Crazy Bowser. This is the first game in the Bowsers Story series, says Sven. The port of Mario PC was also accountant. You'll see the screenshots from the game. The game's releasedate is 10 May 2013. The last topic from the presentation is the game WarioWare: 3 Dimensions. The game accounts that the story is about that Wario is drawing two people, and that they begin to live. Then Wario has a good idea, he goes to make a game whit the two characters in the front. The two characters are Ini and Tommy. He is making a boxart. Mona doesn't like it. But Wario is angry; the game accounts WITH THAT BOXART. The boxart is accounced and the releasedate too: 10 May 2013 in Europe, 16 May, 2013 in the USA and in Japan and Australia is it summer 2013 and 2013. That was the end of the presentation. *4 and 11 May 2013: The Bowsers Story series accounts a new game: Bowsers Story II: Who Is Crazy Bowser?. The first game has got an other name: Bowsers Story: Inside, and will release in Q1, 2014. Big Brain Studio wants to begin a new game for the Big Brain Academy series, named Big Brain Academy: Think in 3D. In this version, you can play online. The releasedate is 2013. Then, there is good news about WarioWare: 3 Dimensions. The game will be released for Wii U in 2014. The downloadable version will be available on 16 May 2013 in the USA en Europe. Big Brain is making a Wii U version of VVVVVV for Wii U, named VVVVVV and Viridian. It will be released in Wii U eShop. That was the end of the presentation part 1. Part 2 starts with a hole new screenshots from Mario Paint. You've seen Bread Mario and a Red Goomba. Sven says that Big Brain Studio is thinking of a new series, named Key. In this series is the rhythm important. It's the 'new big rhythm game against HarmoKnight'. The first game is Into a Key world and it will release on PC. Number two is Key II: Big Blue Adventure, for Wii U. Then, you've seen Splash or Crash II: Wonder Waterfall, witch release on 16 May 2013 all over the world. *1 June 2013: There is a special presentation on that date, because there is the Big Brain Super Game Show. Accountments Category:Subpages